Winter Destroyer
by Aya Fujiwara
Summary: For #SasuHinaBimonthly/Winter/Sequel The Warmth in Our Winter/ Sasuke merutuk. Hinata terkejut bukan main. Keduanya merona/"Le-lepaskan" Jadi, begini rasanya jadi pemeran utama dorama/"...akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa menolakku."/Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar menghancurkan awal musim saljunya.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

**For #SasuHinaBimonthly #Winter**

**Sekuel The Warmth in Our Winter**

**Maaf terlalu rush, saya sibuk X'D**

**Enjoy please…**

**.**

**.**

"U-uchiha-san!" pekiknya kesal dan tidak percaya.

"Ini salahmu!" Tuding pemuda itu dengan tidak terima. "Salahmu untuk menunjukkan wajah begitu manis di hadapanku!" Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kata-kata itu yang justru keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke merutuk. Hinata terkejut bukan main. Keduanya merona.

Belum ada dua kali dua puluh empat jam mereka untuk pertama kainya berbicara cukup panjang satu sama lain dan Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu.

_Dia gila! _Pikir Hinata dalam keterkejutannya.

Dan lebih gila lagi ketika wajah pucat seorang Uchiha Sasuke memerah hingga telinganya.

Dan yang paling gila adalah detakan jantung mereka yang seolah menggema di sekeliling mereka.

"U-uchiha-san?" Hinata menatap ragu pada pemuda yang dihadapannya. "A-aku ha-harus segera pergi." Dengan canggung Hinata berbalik pergi.

Ini tidak akan berjalan lancar jika salah satu di antara mereka tidak pergi.

Selangkah.

Dua Langkah.

Dan berlari menjauh.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha membeku di tempatnya.

Crap.

Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Seharusnya ia membiarkan saja ketika gadis Hyuuga menangis di hadapannya.

Abaikan saja bagaimana wajah gadis yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatiannya itu memerah dan menangis, rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Bukan malah menarik tangan halusnya kemudian, kemudian membiarkan dirinya, seorang Sasuke Uchiha mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Di hadapan seorang Hinata!

Dan yang lebih buruk lagi gadis itu malah kabur setelah hal memalukan yang ia ucapkan.

Ia tidak pernah ditolak. Apalagi sebelum ia mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Mendecih pelan, pemuda itu memandang bangku taman tadi.

Double crap.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil tas dan segera menyusul Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"Le-lepaskan!" Ucap Hinata hampir menyerupai cicitan. Ia akan berdo'a untuk kaki panjang ketika tahun baru nanti.

"Hei! Dengarkan aku dulu, bodoh!"

Sasuke menarik pergelangan Hinata dan dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh ramping gadis itu. _Menyebalkan sekali sih gadis ini, _ia bersungut dalam hati.

"Ta-tapi… U-uchiha-san kan tahu, ka-kalau aku menyukai Na-naruto-kun. A-aku tidak bisa mem-membalas perasaanmu sekarang…"

Hinata menunduk dalam, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya. Benar, ia harus tegas pada pemuda menyeramkan ini.

Sasuke Uchiha melongo. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia melongo.

Bisa ulang apa yang barusan Hinata katakan? Apa ia salah dengar?

"A-aku belum me-menyukai Uchiha-san, ja-jadi tolong lepaskan aku s-sekarang." Kali ini Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan menemukan wajah melongo Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Apa pemuda dihadapannya baik-baik saja?

"Kau…." Hinata bergidik mendengar nada yang Sasuke gunakan. Tuh, kan! Menolak Uchiha Sasuke bukan hal mudah.

Ia jadi bingung sendiri, apa pemuda itu begitu tergila-gila pada dirinya hingga tak mau menerima penolakkannya?

Ah, jadi begini rasanya jadi tokoh utama seperti di dorama.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh!"

Hah?

" Ini! Tasmu! Kau lupa membawa tasmu tadi!" Ujarnya dengan tidak sabar.

Sasuke benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Apa sih?! Ia bahkan belum mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan dan gadis ini baru saja benar-benar menolaknya?

Apa ia gila?!

.

.

Bagaikan terkena petir disiang bolong, Hinata membatu di tempatnya.

Boleh ia menghilang tertiup angin?

Ia rela untuk menghilang seperti debu sekarang juga. Sungguh!

_Aku akan berhenti nonton dorama!_ Pekiknya dalam hati.

Lagi, keadaan canggung menyergap keduanya. Dan Hinata sekarang tidak berani beranjak sama sekali seperti sebelumnya. Ia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh lagi.

"Dasar gadis aneh!"

Petir kedua! Rasanya lebih mengerikan.

"Cepat hilangkan wajah dungumu itu dan segera pulang!"

Petir ketiga! Rasanya jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Oh ya, satu lagi." Hinata menelan ludah, menyiapkan mental untuk mendengar komentar sinis lainnya.

"Ketika aku benar-benar mengutarakan perasaanku, akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa menolak."

Petir keempat! Ternyata jauh lebih buruk dari pada sekedar mengerikan!

Dia…

Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar merusak awal musim saljunya!

.

.

.

**Maaffff banget ini rush dan judulnya kurang nyambung sama isi :'(**

**Tapi saya harap kalian menyukainya :"**

**Ini balasan review kalian, maap tadinya mau balas pm atu-atu, tapi gak sempet X(**

**Hay Anime14 : Semoga kamu juga suka yang ini yaaah **

**Cahya Uchiha: Iya telalu kecepetan :" habis belum kebiasa buat ficlet. Semoga kamu suka yang iniiih**

**KAI : Iya di manganya NaruHina kok :" Tapi saya lebih kasihan sama kamu yang gak bisa mengapresiasi sebuah karya dan luasnya imajinasi orang :')**

**Payung Biru : Makasiiiih saya memang cute #plaakkk**

**nohiru : Iyah, soalnya saya sendiri suka jadi tsundere kalau lagi blushing (?) Makasih semangatnya **

**wiendzbica732 : Iyaap, mereka emang cintanya manis banget. Gak perlu kata-kata romantis jugak udah romantis hehe.**

**sii uchild : Gak akan bosen kok ;-) Terima kasih reviewnyaaa**

**apikachudoodoll : Makasih banyak ;-) semoga kamu juga baca yang iniih**

**Mi nubi : Makasiih :')**

**mey lovenolaven : Terima kasih *bow***

**uchihyuu nagisa : Haha, mereka malahan kepanasan di musim semi, bisa bikin telur goreng tuh di atas wajah mereka #plaak**

**Terima kasih untuk review dan semangatnya yaaa :') Saya sangat senang membacanya.**

**Saya tahu saya masih baru-baru ini berani mempublish, tapi jangan kapok mampir di fic saya yaw X'D**


End file.
